A New Type of Hero
by DemigodEthan
Summary: When a new demigod comes to camp, he is told that his godly parent is the reason he will never be a hero, but her proves them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK SERIES PJO

A New Type of Hero

Chapter 1

Attack of the Mutant Iguana

I always thought my life was as perfect as could be. I got decent grades and didn't really have to try hard to do so. I was fairly popular and had amazing friends. I had even gotten a little closer to one of my friends than expected. I even live in probably the best place on earth. Kona, Hawaii. I will later find out this is not a good thing, but enough foreshadowing, lets get to the story.

It was December 12, 3:12 PM and the school bell would ring any minute for winter break to start. I don't even remember what Mr. Huppoi was teaching. The only thing I could think of was the great time me and my friends will have over the break. It felt like years until the bell had finally rang. I knew all I had to do was put my stuff in my locker then I would be on my merry way with Carmen and David to the beach.

I was walking out of school when he, or it, or they, I wasn't sure, but all I knew was whatever that was, it was bad news. The thing looked human if you stared right at it, but when you looked near it, more than one head was there. I counted nine heads. its skin was scaly and greenish tinted. But the worst of it all was its eyes, all of them were a blood red and trained right on me.

I saw my best friend David before I heard him. He stepped right in front of me so I couldn't see the thing. "Ethan! What are you looking at?" He turned around and the thing had left. David was wearing his usual get-up. He is a native to Hawaii so he is dark skinned. He wore long jeans and a yellow tank top.

"Nothing, where's Carmen?" I asked, looking for the thing.

"Right here!" Carmen exclaimed from somewhere behind me. She too is native and has darker skin than David or me, almost like a dark oak color. Her hair was brown but she added green highlights to the tips. She wore a green t-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

I turned around, "Oh, hey! You guys ready for the beach?" I asked while holding up my water bottle.

"Yes!" they said in unison. We walked to our bikes and got on them. We were riding downtown when it appeared again. the thing was standing on the sidewalk staring at me again. I pulled my brake lever and crashed into a stop sign.

"Ethan!" Carmen exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine." I looked up and saw that I was only about 5 yards from it. "Do you guys know that guy? Is he new?"

David looked up at it and his face went pale. And if you see a native Hawaiian go pale, it's never good. "Carmen. Ethan. get to the airport, now!"

And just like that the thing made a gurgling noise from its throat as it came towards us. I scrambled onto my bike and started pedaling as fast as I could. I felt something hot on my back and when I looked back, my backpack was smoldering and bubbling. But that wasn't the scariest part, when I saw what 'It" really was, I about lost my lunch. It was like a giant lizard, but it had 9 heads and one had steam coming from its nostrils and mouth.

"What is that thing?!" I asked nobody in particular and to my surprise David answered.

"We will explain everything later!" David said between pants. "We're almost there! I can see it!"

I was going to ask what he saw but that question answered itself. When I looked on the horizon toward the airport, I saw something that looked like a glowing gold bird. But it wasn't a bird. It looked like that thing I learned about in history class. The Romans used it to race I think. Sharote? Sharoit? I don't remember. But it looked like one of those, but it was flying! I didn't know how to take the fact that i was being chased by a giant lizard and my safety will be a flying Roman toy?

"Look out Ethan!" I heard Carmen say but it was too late. I was hit by a flying spitwad of acid. Luckily, it hit my bike, not me. But now I didn't have a bike and still a good 20 meters away from this golden ostrich.

"Go get the chariot, Carmen!" He yelled to her and stopped his bike and rode straight for the overgrown science experiment gone wrong. Chariot, thats what its called! David was just meters away from the hydra when he jumped off his bike and left his backpack on it. When the backpack hit the lizard, it blew up in this blue liquid that kinda looked like paint. After further examination. Not paint. It hardened on impact and glued one of the things legs to the ground. in the distance, I saw Carmen riding the golden chariot straight for us. But she would need to be faster, the lizard broke free and charged at me. David was surprisingly calm in all of this because he picked up a tire that had fallen off of his bike and hurled it at the thing.

"Over here you oversized Iguana!" david had a lot of courage to say that because the monster instantly turned and reared the acid spitting head. Next thing I know, there's a chariot bright as the sun in front of me with my best friend holding the reins.

"Get in." she beamed at me. I had no hesitation. We swooped around the the monster and she handed me a bucket full of water balloons, "Throw them at it."

"What are these gonna do? cool him down?" I asked very hastily. Then I realized, they were all blue and heavier than water, they were the same hardening liquid as before. I started hurling them at the beast and hit it on the back a few times but that didn't faze it. Finally, I hit it where it counted, right on the middle head. The monster stumbled and its other 8 heads started biting and gnawing on the middle head to get the cement off of it. We just had enough time to land, pick up David and fly away towards the mainland.

"What in gods name just happened?" No answer, "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

David looked back at me, "Manhattan, we are taking you to half blood hill."

THE END!

How was that for my first story, ever? If I get good reviews then I will keep it going.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!

A New Type of Hero

Chapter 2

Welcome to Camp

"Half Blood Hill?" The words danced around in my head. I had tons of questions. Whats a Half Blood? Why are we flying in this thing? And how come i can already see the mainland? Wait a second, mainland? "Is that California?"

Carmen turned to me, "Yup, this is Apollo's chariot, fastest, well, anything on earth. Besides Hermes that is." She said that last part as if I should already know it.

David glared at her for saying it in such a way, "Sorry Ethan, shes new to this, you are her first demigod." He returned to his glare.

"Whats a demigod?" I asked, ready for Carmen to act as if I was mentally ill. Instead, she kept her eyes ahead and David looked to me.

"Ethan," He beamed to me, "do you remember when we learned about Greek Mythology in social studies?"

I thought for a minute, "Well yea, with Zeus and all that fake crap?"

David's eyes widened, "Don't say that when we are in his domain!" He curled up in a ball.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "It's fine David, we would be out of the sky by now if Zeus was pissed."

David stood up and brushed off his clothes, "Anyway, that stuff you called 'fake crap' is real Ethan, and you are living proof."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, "Am I a god?"

Carmen made a groaning noise, "No, you aren't" There she went again with her matter-of-fact tone again

"Don't mind her,." David said while scratching his ear, "You may not be a god, but, lets just say your mom didn't die in a tsunami."

"Are you saying my mother is a god?" I said while looking to the sky.

"Goddess." Carmen corrected me. "Almost there guys, I see Nashville."

I was struck at that last comment, "Nashville, as is Tennesse?" I looked down and saw a replica of the Parthenon. That had quickly answered my question.

It was only 10 minutes later that Carmen had told me to brace myself for landing. We hit the ground pretty hard but we all were fine, well, almost all of us. David had landed in a tree a few meters away.

I ran over to him, "Let me help you down."

"Nah man, it's fine, I'm just stuck by my belt loop. I don't need me here anyway." And right at that, he slid out of his pants and laded on his feet. No, not feet, hooves. And if hooves weren't enough, I saw a girl walk out I the tree trunk and tell at David for messing up her hair. Then out of nowhere a man with his upper half normal but his bottom half a horse. This was too much for y head to handle, so I passed out.

I heard a familiar voice, "Ethan? Ethan wake up." My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carnen standin over me. "It's ok Ethan, people here are gonna be different."

"Is this that camp you were talking about? With the demigods?" I asked, I started to sit up and I felt dizzy.

"Careful," another familiar voice, David's. "You hit your head pretty good on your fall."

I put my hand up to my forehead and felt cause on it. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I'll answer that one." Now that is a voice I don't know. I turn and see the pony man walk in. "My name is Chiron. I am the head camp counseler here. Now, to answer your question, David and Carmen brought you here because you are a special child." Oh great, I'm in an insane asylum. "Your mother is a very important woman. She is a goddess, she lives in Olympus."

"Wait, Mount Olympus? As in Greek mythology?" I ask.

"Don't you remember?" David questioned, "I told you all about this on the chariot!"

"Yes, but you're horrible at explaining things." I state.

Carmen chuckles and nods in agreement. "Anyway," Chirron started, "your mother is a goddess on Olympus and she hasn't claimed you yet. So we do not know what goddess she is."

"Yet." Carmen added.

"Yes, yet. But until we know, you are going to bunk in Hermes cabin. But first, we have a gift from Athena." Chiron walked to a small chest and pulled a small blue rock out of it. The rock has an owl scent chef into it. "Hold this, it will give you all the knowledge you need to know." I grabed the rock and suddenly my mind was filled with new knolesge of gods and this camp and monsters. Some thing I don't think I want to know.

"So, I'm a demigod. Son of some goddess on Olympus. Does she know I'm hers yet?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"Yes, she does," Chiron said, "She just wants to make it a good moment for it to be announced."

My stomach grumbles, "Do you guys have food I can eat?"

"Follow me." Carmen stood up and walked out of the medical bay.

My first night in the Hermes cabin wasn't too pleasant, and you would know if you saw the cabin. It stunk and was dirty and that is just something I can't do. What was really on my mind was the game we were going to play for training today. Capture the Flag. The teams were picked and the teams were a little unfair. Red team had Ares, Zeus, Posiden, Apollo and Hades cabins, blue on the other hand, was everyone else. We were all picking up out armor and weapons when I spotted her. She was on red team to my enormous amount I luck. Her hair was flowing black and her eyes were deep intense sea-green. I guessed she was a daughter of Posiden and I guess I was right because when she grabbed her weapon of choise she took a trident. She didn't see me but appear entry her brother did because he looked at me with a glare saying touch-her-and-I-will-feed-you-to-my-hippocampi. I decided to just grab a shortsword and be on my merry way to be killed. I was chosen to be a guard on the river line. I didn't like the fact that I was near water and a son of Posiden wanted me dead. So I stayed near the trees more. Around half way through the game is where I saw some action. Apperanlty my armor and clothes blended in with the trees pretty well because when the other guard got knocked out I wasn't seen. He dropped his shortsword instantly and fell like a sack of potatoes. When I thought I saw my chance I ran out and hit a red warrior on the back of the helmet with my sword hilt and he dropped. The second warrior wasn't as easily knocked out. He turned and saw me. He had hosed a large mace as his weapon and I didn't blame him because when he swung at me and missed but an inch, I felt the earth move. I ran towards my fallen comrad and started swinging at the mace wielded maniac. No luck, he pinned me right in the chest. I fell back and my instincts went in an I played dead. Am I part apossum? Maybe but the attacker beloved it and started walking away, he bent down to try and pick up his buddy and I saw my chance. I got up as fast as I could and grabbed my friends sword. I swung both at my for and hit him in the back of the head with the flat side of my swords. He went cold. Next thing I heard was cheering and I saw some kids from red yelling about their victory because they had the flag, but I know the game isn't over until the flag is taken from one side to the other. I used my "camouflage" armor and hid in the trees until the group got close enough for me to strike. I threw an acorn at a tree on the other side of them and lunged for the closest body I could find. I full on tackled him to the ground and hit him pretty hard because he went down fast. I rolled over and blocked an incoming sword. I used my feet to launch my attacker off of me and disarm him. There's two of the three down. I was looking for the third when I was hit by a rush of water. "Great, it's water boy" I thought but when I tuened I saw it wasn't him. It was the girl I saw earlier. And she looked mad. I knocked the flag away from her ad she was running for it. I threw my sword at her and it knocked her down. I got up and was about to strick her. Then I heard cheering. I turned and saw I gave my team just enough time to get the flag and win. I dropped my sword and held out my hand for the girl. She took it and started holding back a laugh. I was confused then I saw it. Above my head, I giant pink glowing heart. For a momentI thought I was in a comic book, then I realized I was being claimed. I saw Chiron come towards me and kneel.

"Ethan Willadsen, Son of Aphrodite."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!

A New Type of Hero

Chapter 3

Friends and Enemies

I woke up to the sound of girl talking and the smell of perfume. My first night as a son of Aphrodite was odd. There weren't many guys in the cabin, just me and my two brothers. Lewis and Weston. I decided to go out after breakfast to find the girl I saw the day before. To my thought, I would find her at the beach or something with water. I arrived and saw her and her brother sitting at the beach. I decided I'd like to stay dry so I walked to the cabins and saw my brothers and two girls I didn't know. I walked over to say "hi" but Lewis saw me first.

"Ethan!" He yelled my way while signaling me over. I walked over and sat next to them. "Ethan, meet Larissa and Kendall."

I quickly examined the girls before saying anything and saw they were both holding hands with my brothers. "HI, nice to meet you two. I'm Ethan Willadsen, Son of Aphrodite if you didn't know yet."

Larissa laughed then said, "Larissa Jensen, daughter of Athena."

Kendall smiled and said, "Kendall Perry, Daughter of Hermes"

Lewis was slightly shorter than me, had black short hair and brown eyes. He was very athletic and handsome due to our mother. Weston was athletic as well and around the same hight as Lewis but has blonde hair and blue eyes. Kendall was holding lewis' hand and is pretty short compared to us, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. Larissa on the other hand was almost as tall as Weston with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

We all talked for a while until I saw a little boy run up to us, he had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked at me and said, "I have a message from my cousin to you." He set the scroll down and ran away. When I picked up the scroll and read it, it said,

_Dear, Pretty Boy_

_Something tells me it would be wise of you to stay away from my sister. The last person to hurt her doesn't even come to camp anymore. I made sure of that. You seem like a good guy, I don't want to be the one to hurt you. So stay away,_

_Yours truly,_

_Perseus Jackson_

Thats when I decided little miss sea shell wasn't the best girl to be crushing on.

I walked around camp after lunch and walked past a group of girl giggling and glancing at me. I guess the Aphrodite in me kicked in because I smiled back at the prettiest girl in the group and they all made high pitch squeals. The poor girl I smiled at was pushed out from the group towards me. She was very attractive. She had long dirty blonde hair, reaching down to her ribs. It was naturally wavy and her eyes were a stunning blue. Shyly, she looked up at me.

"Hi" she started, "I'm Camryn, Daughter of Apollo." She smiled and her teeth were a pearl white.

I held out my hand. She took it and I said, "Ethan, son of Aphrodite."

She giggled and said, "That explains a lot."

"You're the new camper right? From Hawaii?" She asked me.

"Yeah, thats me." We had small talk for a while and eventually her group of friends went away. After a while, I saw Percy walking towards the dining pavilion. He saw me sitting with Camryn and nodded to me. It seems he'd rather me to find someone other than his sister.

"Ethan? Ethan, are you in there?" Camryn said while knocking on my forehead. She looked in the direction I was staring but Percy was gone.

"It was nothing, just a friend." I told her.

She sighed and layed on her back. She looked up to the stars. It was dark early because it is winter time.

"I just realized, it's winter, where is the snow?" I asked confused.

"Well, do you remember that tree guarded by the giant bronze dragon at the camp gates?"

"Yeah, I think I do." I tried to remember a giant dragon guarding a tree.

"Well, thats the tree that causes a magical border around camp to keep out all weather."

The bell for dinner rang and I stood up. i held out my hand to help Camryn up and she took it. But when we walked towards the dining pavilion, she didn't let go.

**Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the other two but writers block is the worst! I'll make it up to you guys! Thanks! ~DemigodEthan**


End file.
